Fire Vs Water, The Battle For Ash
by mytimehhh
Summary: Description: Ash has started his quest in Hoenn with Misty and Brock. What will happen in their travels? Will they meet anyone? Read and find out. Pokeshipping And one sided Advancedshipping
1. The Beginning

* 'means thoughts'

* "means speech"

*Disclaimer* I do not own Pokémon in any shape form or matter blah blah blah ON TO THE STORY!

Ages: Ash and Misty: 15, Brock: 18 May: 13 Max: 9

Description: Ash has started his quest in Hoenn with Misty and Brock. What will happen in their travels? Will they meet anyone? Read and find out… (Based off of what would happen if misty didn't have to leave the group but still added May and Max)

(A/N: This is my first story so try not to be too harsh on the reviews if I make a bad beginning. Also, any help would be appreciated such as story ideas or chapter ideas so don't be afraid to share)

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of A New Adventure**

"Finally we're here" said Ash as him, Misty, Brock and Pikachu arrived at Littleroot Town. To the group it seemed like forever to get here so there was no doubt that they were happy to see the approaching town in their sights.

"Hey guys." said Brock, "We should probably head to the Pokémon centre and rest our Pokémon."

"Yea!" said Ash excitedly, "Then I can go register for the Hoenn League and win the league tournament."

'Same old Ash, always focusing on his Pokémon first and foremost then his friends.' Misty thought to herself as she saw the boy jump around excitedly.

Though Misty couldn't help but show a little smile as Ash ran down the hill towards the centre with Pikachu on his shoulder. Brock and Misty ran after him and shouted to him to wait up but as usual Ash didn't listen. He was too focused on registering for the new league to hear or see anything else, including the tree that had gotten in his way.

"Ash!" Misty cried as she saw what had happened. "Are you alright? You could of hurt yourself." She said this as she ran towards the boy helping him up before going on one of her usual misty rants. "See Ash Ketchum, if you weren't so concerned about your stupid Pokémon league you wouldn't have ran into this tree."

Ash didn't want to start fighting with Misty, but of course that didn't stop him. "What do you mean stupid." He said loudly towards the redhead standing in front of him. Misty however not taken aback by his words only smirked back at his comment.

"I mean" she began confidently "that if you weren't so oblivious to everything around you and if you weren't obsessed with becoming the Pokémon master and actually paid attention to where you were going you would of seen that tree."

"Ya know mist, some things are hard to see…unlike a certain redheaded girl I know who always seems to get in my way." Ash said.

"Fine Ash." Misty said appearing very annoyed yet slightly hurt at his comment. "If that's the way you feel then maybe I should get out of your way." And with that Misty stuck her head up in the air as she walked by Ash and started to head down the path. Ash had just stared at her and watched her walk away when he suddenly felt 2 pairs of eyes looking at him as if he had done the worst thing possible.

"What? What did I do wrong now?" said Ash wondering to himself just what he had done wrong.

"Pikachu pika pi!" (Ash how can you be so mean to Misty!)(A/N: in this specific story no one not even Ash will be able to understand what Pikachu says)

"Yea Pikachu exactly, I don't understand why she's mad either" Said Ash to his friend.

As Pikachu sighed to himself and just walked away shaking his head leaving ash confused. "I wonder what that was ab-" He was quickly cut off from Brock talking.

"Ash...for once could you and Misty not fight with each other. It only makes things worse and personally I can't take it anymore. So please Ash just try your best not to argue with her." Brock sighed after he said and walked off with Pikachu to go and see where Misty was headed. Of course he was worried about Misty and wanted to go see if she was ok, but that wasn't the only reason why he had left Ash there all alone. He did it so that he could let his words truly sink into Ash's mind. Ash however just shrugged off what Brock said not realizing the true point behind his words and walked on behind Brock looking for Misty.

Misty's POV

Misty had her head down as she walked through Littleroot Town. 'Why do I always have to fight with Ash. Why couldn't I just have said something different instead of what I did.' Suddenly she stopped walking and gasped inwardly. "Oh no…what…what if he hates me now…' As she thought this tears started to form in her eyes. ' No Misty why are you crying over this. Its just Ash…I mean it's not like I like him or anything like that…he's just my best friend and nothing more…' Misty had said this as she kept on walking to find the Pokémon Centre but something deep down in her heart made her wonder if what she said was true.

'Maybe I…no this is crazy, of course I don't like Ash like that, that's just absurd. And besides even if I did like him, it's not like he would like me back. He's always obsessed with his Pokémon to like me.' Misty thought to herself as she was still searching for the Pokémon center.

Normal POV

Brock and Ash with Pikachu had finally reached the interior of Littleroot Town still looking for any signs of Misty…well mainly Brock was. Ash however was looking downwards feeling guilty of what he had done to Misty and what Brock had said didn't help one bit. 'Maybe I should go apologize to her' he thought to himself. 'Nah what's the point, if I try to apologize to her she'll probably yell at me more.'

Ash was so focused on the ground that he didn't even notice where he was walking. Ash hadn't seen Brock turn towards the pokemon center entrance and he walked right past them and hadn't realized what he was doing until he fell down a hill and crashed into something.

"Ow, get off me" said the girl who was wearing a red bandana over her light brown hair.

"Hehe, sorry about that" Ash said "I guess I should be paying attention to where I'm going next time."

"It's ok I guess. My name is May, what's yours" she said

"My name's Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and this is Pikachu" Ash said as Pikachu hopped up on his shoulders and looked at May. May however just had her eyes wide opened and she couldn't move under fear. Pikachu went to go near her but she moved back a couple of steps at this.

"Hey what's wrong, why do you look like you're scared. Your not scared of Pikachu are you?" said Ash looking at May a little hurt but concerned.

May looked at him with a sweatdropped expression. " No…..Yes I am but not just of Pikachu. I'm pretty much scared of all Pokemon" May said. "And what's worse is Tomorrow, I have to go see Professor Birch tomorrow to get my first Pokemon for my journey. But I'm so scared of those things I'm nervous to go…But I also want to go see and travel around the Hoenn Region."

"Tell you what." Ash said moving closer to her leaving just a little bit of separation between the two. "Meet me at the Pokemon center tomorrow morning, and I will come with you to get your new Pokemon so that way you won't have to be scared." Ash said smiling.

May only now realizing the distance between them blushed a little bit which went completely unnoticed by Ash. "Ok" she said as she started to walk away with a smile. "Oh it was nice meeting you by the way and thank you for promising to come with me tomorrow."

And with that she ran off towards her home while Ash and Pikachu looked on as they saw her body become smaller and smaller in the distance. "Come on Pikachu, let's go and try to find that Pokemon Center" Ash said looking at his friend. They both turned around and started to walk up the hill they had fallen down from and continued on their way to the Pokemon Center.

(A/N: This next part is what happened during the whole scene with May. I felt like I should put this to help further the story.) Brock had just entered the Pokemon Center and as usual the first thing he did was make a move on the Nurse Joy stationed at said Pokemon Center. "Oh Nurse Joy, finally our paths have met once more. Don't deny the love you and I sha-OW!" Brock said as Misty pulled Brock by the ear and dragging him away as Nurse Joy Sweatdropped. (A/N: I know pretty crappy love thing for Brock to say but what else can I think of at 12:21 AM)

"Come on lover boy, let's go over here and stop bugging Nurse Joy" Misty said to him as they went over to the part of the Pokemon Center where they could find a place to sit down and wait for Ash. They waited for 5 minutes before Misty started to worry.

"Hey Brock?" Misty said sounding worried. "Where's Ash? I mean why didn't he show up with you when you walked in. Wasn't he right behind you?"

Brock looked around the room in search of Ash but he couldn't see him anywhere. "Yeah you're right Misty. He was right behind me and the last time I saw him he was looking as if he was deep in thought…probably from the argument you two had before" Brock said

Upon hearing what Brock said, Misty put her head down and looked sad. She would never purposely show it but whenever Ash was in trouble or was missing, deep down she would worry a lot just like his mom would. 'Why am I this worried about him, it's only Ash, he always gets into trouble or gets lost and he always comes back.' Misty could feel her stomach hurt a little bit and knew it was because of Ash not being here. She put her head back up tried her best not to look worried and looked at Brock. "Brock…do you think Ash is alright." She said trying to not sound worried. Brock however just smiled at her and tried his best to re-assure her.

"Misty, you and I have known Ash for a long time now. And you and I also both know that this happens to him a lot and he always finds away to come back so have a little patience and before you know it he'll be right back" said Brock to misty trying to sound convincing but deep down he too was also worried about his friend.

Misty was about to reply to Brock's comment until she heard the doors of the center open and saw that Ash had walked in. Both her and Brock immediately got out of their chairs and rushed over to see him and ask him where he went off to. (A/N: is it off to or of to? Let me know in your reviews if you know the answer ^ _ ^) However Misty planned hers a little bit more differently.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!" Misty shouted at him in his ear so loud that everyone including Nurse Joy stopped what they were doing to look at the scene before them. Brock and ash just sweat dropped as they looked at the furious Misty standing before their eyes. Everyone just stood their in silence until Brock intervened as he saw that this would just lead to more pointless arguing.

"Ok, I know where this is headed and I'm too tired to deal with it right now. So what we're going to do is ask for a room, head on into it and then after we're settled, have Ash tell us where he has been and why" said Brock. Both of them could see how serious Brock was being and decided that it was best to stop arguing for now. Everyone else now had gone back to what they were doing before this commotion started and Nurse Joy had kindly given them a key to their room for the night.

Eventually the trio had gotten settled into their room for the night and were changing into their pajamas for the night. Misty had changed last while the two boys had waited outside for her to finish. When the door had opened Brock and Ash walked back into the room and preceded to climb in to bed and get ready for Ash to tell his story.

5 Minutes Later

"…And that's what happened guys" Ash said to his friends. Brock seemed happy with the fact that they were going to see this new girl that Ash had just told them about 'She sounds pretty' Brock thought to himself. He then turned over to see Misty who looked like she wasn't happy with the thought of another girl possibly tagging along.

"Misty, what's wrong?" Ash had said after he noticed Misty hadn't said anything since he began his story. Misty continued to not say anything and just kept her head down.

"I think" Brock Began "That Misty over here is jealous of May talking to you while she wasn't there" Brock finished mainly directing his comment to Misty. Misty looked up slightly and blushed a very feint pink not noticeable to Ash but noticeable to Brock.

"WHAT!" Misty had said causing Brock to laugh and Ash to turn around and blush a little. "Look Brock. I don't know what you're thinking but I do not like Ash in that way. Now if we could please just go to bed so we can wake up early tomorrow so we can meet…her" Misty said saying the last part through grinding teeth. The others followed suit and quickly had fallen asleep in their beds awaiting for the morning to come soon…everyone that is except for Misty.

**So there you have it folks, my first ever chapter for my first ever story. I think that I might of made this chapter a little bit to long that I planned on. With it being 2400 words or around there, but most of my chapters will be around 2000 words. Lol but yea please Read & Review and don't be afraid to flame if it is for helping purposes. Also if you want don't be afraid to suggest ideas for this story or maybe others???**

**Until next time ******


	2. Tiny Tiny small authors note

**As much as I want to update as quickly as possible, I do have exams coming up so if I don't update till around the 14****th**** of june then that's why.**

**Thank you too dbzgtfan2004 and Dramione x3 who reviewed this story. I told myself if I didn't get a single or a good review I would discontinue this story and try again with something else but no need for that lol. **

**Oh and yea lol one more thing I forgot to mention before. This story would not be possible without the help of Ambezua. She helped me with just about everything to do with the story from the title to what I should do. If you haven't already I suggest you check out her stories on here. **


	3. The Morning

**Hey everyone, I'm back with this new chapter. I hope everyone who has read the first chapter will like this new chapter. Sorry for not posting something new in a long time but my school has had exams. And as I work on this I currently have only one more to go, which means unless I get this posted by the 11****th****, after this I will be done exams and can work much faster. This chapter should be more interesting I hope but I don't have this particular chapter planned out so I hope it turns out like my last one did hehe although you may notice a little difference in my way of explaining thoughts, I still use the single quotes but only when truly necessary.**

**Thank you too dbzgtfan2004 and Dramione x3 who reviewed this story. I told myself if I didn't get a single or a good review I would discontinue this story and try again with something else but no need for that lol. And a huge thank you for Ambezua for her help with this. **

**Oh and you might of noticed that I changed the story to a romance/general to a romance/humor. I did this because I feel that there should be some humor in this but not a lot. One of my friends from school is helping me with the humor department.**

*Disclaimer* I do not own Pokémon in any shape form or matter blah blah blah ON TO THE STORY!

Description: Ash has started his quest in Hoenn with Misty and Brock. What will happen in their travels? Will they meet anyone? Read and find out… (Based off of what would happen if misty didn't have to leave the group but still added May and Max)

* 'means thoughts'

* "means speech"

Later that night, Misty found herself still awake tossing and turning in her bed. She wondered why she was doing this. 'Why am I not able to fall asleep tonight, this has never happened to me before so why now' she thought to herself. 'Maybe…it has something to do with that new girl Ash went on about.' As she said this her stomach started to feel weird. 'Wait Misty, why am I even thinking of this at 3 AM. Can it be I really am jealous of May? No, I can't be jealous of her, I don't even know what she looks like.' Misty thought to herself as she finally found solace and fell asleep.

Morning came and Ash and Brock quickly got out of bed and changed into their clothes and were about to head on down to wait for May, when Brock noticed Misty wasn't coming down with them. "Misty come on, aren't you coming to go and meet May and help her out" Brock said. Misty wondered what she should do. On one hand, she could go with Ash and Brock and meet May and could even become friends with her. However on the other hand, Misty thought that after they met that May would try to take Brock and more importantly Ash from her. Misty quickly shrugged off the second thought and agreed to go with her friends to meet May.

May was getting ready to go to the Pokemon center making sure her hair was perfect and that she wore her cutest outfit and bandana. She was just about to be on her way when her parents stopped her. "Now may" her Dad said, "We know you might not like this idea but we feel as if you should take your younger brother with you" her Dad said making May frustrated.

"But Daaaaaaaaaaddd" she whined as she didn't feel like traveling with in her opinion, her annoying brother who was too smart for his own good. "I don't want to take Max with me; he will only get in the way of my journey." As much as she tried to get herself out of her predicament, it was all for nothing as in the end she went out and with her brother and went on her way to the Pokemon Center to see Ash again.

By this time May was ignoring her brother as she started to think about Ash again. She couldn't quite figure it out (A/N: It is May after all so she won't get things too quickly…sorry May fans but she's my least fav character but rest assure I don't hate her at all.) but something about Ash made her feel happy. It made her feel warm inside. It made her feel like she was in love with Ash Ketchum. But she kept asking herself was she really in love with Ash even if it was just a small crush, or did she only like him as a new friend. At this she quickly shrugged off any thoughts of feelings for Ash and focused back on the path ahead.

They continued to walk down the path towards the Center for another 5 minutes before finally seeing it in their sights. "Finally we're here" Max said ecstatically while also turning to see his sister run off ahead of him. Max wondered why she just took off without him. "May!" he yelled and ran after her to try to catch up but it was pointless, May was long gone from him.

Ash and the others walked out of the Pokemon Center and sat down beside a nearby bench expectedly waiting for May to come. They didn't have to wait long however as they immediately saw a red figure running up the hill towards them. "Hey, there she is" said Ash loudly. Misty couldn't help but feel a little bit upset at his comment but she quickly shrugged off the feeling. "But wait…who's that other shorter figure?" Ash said curiously as he saw a shorter figure run up behind May.

May ran up the hill and saw Ash and from where she was, what appeared to be two other figures beside him. 'Who are those two figures beside him…I was kind of hoping it would be just the two of us. Although I guess after I was forced to take Max along that plan went out the window. Wait why am I even suggesting I wanted to be alone with Ash.' she wondered to herself.

Finally after all that, May and Max finally reached Ash and the gang. Ash was very excited to see May and showed it by rushing up to her excitedly. Brock calmly followed behind him and surprisingly didn't do his usual pretty girl routine. Misty and Ash failed to notice this however as Ash was oblivious to everything around him and Misty was only focusing on how May and Ash were reacting to each other. "Hey May, who are these people" Said Max as he felt he was being left out.

"Oh yeah" Said may with a sweatdropped expression as she saw Max and everyone else staring at them. "Everyone, this is my brother Max. My parents kind of made me bring him along on my journey, he is also really smart and knows just about anything there is to know about pokemon." she said half-heartedly as if she wasn't enjoying talking about this. "Anyways, I was kind of hoping if it'd be alright to bring him along with us to the Pokemon Center." She asked

"Yeah that sounds alright, right Misty?" Ash asked Misty. Misty just stared straight ahead as if she was oblivious to what was going on. "Misty? Did you hear me?" Ash asked as he moved in close to her face. Misty shocked by this, jumped back a bit and blushed a little bit.

"Huh? Oh yea sounds good Ash" Misty quickly said as she tried to hide her blush away but didn't do a good job of it. Of course Ash failed to see this but seemed happy with her answer and walked back to May. However Brock and May sure noticed Misty's blushing but didn't say anything out loud, but both were thinking about it heavily.

'It's so obvious that Misty likes Ash, the way she acts around him and every time he gets close to her she either blushes or smiles, sometimes both. I wonder if Ash likes Misty as well. I guess I'll have to bring it up the next time we're alone. In the meanwhile, I'm going to have to make sure Ash doesn't spend most of his time with May.' Brock thought to himself.

'Who's that redheaded girl over there? And why did she blush when Ash got close to her. I wonder if she likes him. I hope she doesn't cause then that might ruin my chances with Ash. Yes that's right I like him, deep down I know I do. But what if he doesn't like me back, I mean he's known me since late yesterday and who knows how long he has known her. Still I guess I'll see what happens in the next little while. In the meanwhile, I'm going to have to make sure Ash doesn't spend most of his time with…I think her name was Misty.' May thought to herself. (A/N: I think that sucked lol with her thought process but we'll see)

"So May, you ready to go get your first pokemon?" Ash said as he walked back over to May who quickly smiled. Misty noticed this and showed a jealous expression that only Brock and Max noticed.

"Well yea I guess I'm ready. Come on let's go then" May said as she grabbed Ash's hand and starting to drag him to the Lab. The others quickly followed behind them to make sure they didn't get too far ahead. And with that their adventure had started.

**So this chapter is going to be a little shorter only because if I continue from where I want to in this, then the chapter will be too long lol. Plus it doesn't help when you have a little trouble trying to get everything to fit perfectly which I think I did a bad job of here but hopefully you'll like this chapter as well. ENJOY! And please READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Jealously

**Hey everyone, it's me again back with another chapter. Sorry this chapter is late but first I got sick for a week, then my computer broke down, then after that was fixed I started working but its summer and all my friends are leaving to go somewhere so I had to spend time with them but here we are. Also sorry for the last chapter which was short but I didn't want to have a 4,000 + word chapter. And this one will be short too because I don't know how long my computer will work before it acts up again so I apologize for that. This chapter won't have much fluff if any but I need to set up the story in this chapter. So sit back and read and Review!**

*Disclaimer* No I don't own Pokemon…If I did you'd be sure that it would be back like it was in the old days Alas, what I do own however is stupid writer's block.

Description: Ash has started his quest in Hoenn with Misty and Brock. What will happen in their travels? Will they meet anyone? Read and find out… (Based off of what would happen if misty didn't have to leave the group but still added May and Max)

* 'means thoughts'

* "means speech"

(A/N: I will now refer to them as the gang whenever they are all together because I don't know what else to call them)

The gang headed out to the Pokemon Center and headed to Professor Birch's lab. Ash and May were in the front with Pikachu on Ash's shoulders on the side closest to May. Behind them were Brock, Misty and Max. (A/N: Someone tell me why I added him in this story again lol) Occasionally May would look over her shoulder and smirk at Misty as if to say guess he likes talking to me more then you. Misty tried her best to not react in anyway. May saw Misty not react in any way and gave up trying to make her jealous for now and focuses back on Ash.

"So Ash, you said you were from Pallet Town. What's it like there?" May said

"Well it's not a big city, in fact it's quite a small city we don't have much there other then Professor Oak's lab" Ash said to her. To Ash he thought he was just having a casual conversation with May and vice versa. But to everyone else, they could see that May was trying to get Ash to just notice her. Misty hated this and wondered to herself how she could get Ash away from May and to notice her. 'I wonder what I can do to get him to notice me. Usually all I would do is make fun of what he does or pretend to get mad at him and all of his attention would be on me…but with that girl around him now that's not going to work…I think I'll ask Brock for advice but I can't let him know I like Ash.'

May and Ash were still talking about what both of them had done up until this point with it being mostly about what Ash had done. As they were doing this, Misty was going frantic inside her mind and it was showing on the outside. Max looked at her and then looked at Brock "What's wrong with her?" he asked very intrigued.

Brock thought about if he should tell him why or if he shouldn't. Brock sighed and turned to max. "Ok Max I'll tell you why but before I do you have to promise you won't tell anyone not even your sister got it?" He said as Max quickly nodded. "Ok then, the reason why she's acting like this is she is in love with Ash ever since she first met him, and I'm pretty sure Ash feels the same way about her, but both are too afraid to admit their feelings to one another."

"I see how that can make sense but that still doesn't explain why she's still looking the way she is" Max said as Brock simply smirked after hearing that.

"Because Max, ever since Ash and May have met, Misty is no longer the only girl that Ash talks to on a regular basis making her jealous." He added. "So therefore, because of that she's beginning to worry if Ash will start to develop feelings for May. Brock finished

"Well at least now I know why May was so excited to see you guys or at least Ash." Said Max

"I'm just worried at what could happen later on if they start fighting over him but knowing ash he won't do anything because he is so clueless." Said Brock as they continued on their way down to the lab.

Finally they arrived at Professor Birch's lab and were greeted by Professor Birch standing outside his lab. He was holding a briefcase in his right hand heading up the stairs into his lab when May shouted at him "Professor Birch I'm here and I brought some friends."

Professor Birch stopped and turned around and smiled at them as they came closer. He waited until they all were beside him before speaking at them "Hello May, I see you're right on time to pick your first pokemon. Did you have a chance to decide on which one you will take?" Birch asked "Oh and these people here, are they friends of yours?" He then asked after seeing Ash and everyone else.

"No I'm sorry Professor but I forgot to look over the Pokemon I could get. I even forgot to look at them in the list you sent me so I'm kind of hoping if you would show me them right now." May said with a sweat drop expression. "And yes, these are my friends Ash, Brock and…Misty (A/N: Think of it as if she was having a hard time saying Misty's name) and of course my Brother Max.

Ash went up and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Professor, I'm the one named Ash and I'm training to be a Pokemon Master from Pallet Town in Kanto. I was wondering if you could show me the starter pokemon from this region and if I could help May pick her pokemon since she's scared of them" Ash said which made May sweat drop at the last part and made Misty snicker.

Professor Birch merely just smiled "Yeah Ash that's no problem at all you can help May if you really want to. Lucky for you guys, I have the three pokemon she can choose from right in this briefcase. Now if you please would follow me into my office we can get this started." He said as he started to walk into his lab with everyone behind him.

**So, I hope you aren't upset in reading this and have a good summer too. And yea remember to review. It makes me feel good**


End file.
